


i just can't wait for love (to destroy us)

by joshllyman



Series: dancing in the masquerade [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Consentacles, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vampire Akaashi Keiji, Vampire Bokuto Koutarou, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: "Akaashi...I need…"Akaashi brings a finger to his lips, touch feather light. "Bokuto-san." His voice is deeper now, threat imminent in his tone. "I said not yet."Bokuto is helpless; all he can do is obey. The tentacles that hold his wrists and ankles tighten, just a fraction, and he closes his eyes and nods.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: dancing in the masquerade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981670
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	i just can't wait for love (to destroy us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catastra_Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/gifts), [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/gifts).



> Hi hello welcome to vamp porn town population me. This occurs later in the same universe as aftermath, after Bokuto has been turned (and a lot of drama has gone down, which I make almost no reference to here). It does technically occur in the Vampire the Masquerade verse but you don't have to know anything about the games to enjoy this.  
> Cat, Tawnya, sorry about bokuromakki but I promise I'll write them someday too.

"Akaashi…please!"

Akaashi hums, a quiet noise that sends shivers down Bokuto's spine. "Not yet," he murmurs. His lips barely brush against the shell of Bokuto's ear, and even this little touch has sparks erupting under his skin. 

Bokuto knows there are tears rolling down his face, but equally he knows there is nothing he can do to stop them, knows that Akaashi wants them as much as he wants the tension that keeps Bokuto's hips lifted up off the bed and the precome that leaks from his aching cock. Bokuto doesn't know how long they've been at it--an hour, two, three--only that Akaashi has sent him careening toward the edge so many times that he's not certain how he hasn't simply gone flying over. Instead, every time he's certain the next touch, the next whisper, the next fixed gaze will bring him to completion, Akaashi withdraws completely, leaving him to gasp and sob and beg until he's hushed with a hand over his mouth or a cock shoved between his lips. Akaashi has used him so thoroughly, kissed his lips until they're chapped, fucked his throat until it's raw, filled him with so much come that he can feel it leaking out of him, dripping onto the sheets beneath...surely he can't take any more.

"Akaashi...I need…"

Akaashi brings a finger to his lips, touch feather light. "Bokuto-san." His voice is deeper now, threat imminent in his tone. "I said not yet."

Bokuto is helpless; all he can do is obey. The tentacles that hold his wrists and ankles tighten, just a fraction, and he closes his eyes and nods. 

There are several long minutes where Bokuto can feel Akaashi hovering just over him, touching him nowhere except where he's restrained. He rides the feelings downward, the intensity ebbing away. The fire in his belly recedes, leaving in place only glowing embers. Akaashi’s breath is warm against his skin, which is damp with sweat. When he can breathe again, he opens his eyes to find Akaashi's piercing gaze boring into him.

"Very good," Akaashi says, a hint of a smile playing over his face. He uses a thumb to wipe beneath Bokuto's right eye. "You look so pretty like this, you know? All fucked out and agitated. But you've behaved so, so well today. We're nearly done."

The words cause a wave of emotion to crest in Bokuto's chest, a mix of anticipation and disappointment. When he opens his mouth to speak, Akaashi surprises him by instead leaning down and kissing him gently.

“Mine,” he murmurs. “You’re all mine, aren’t you, pet?”

“I’m yours,” Bokuto whispers in response. “Yours, yours, yours…”

His words are rewarded with another kiss, hot and wet now, as Akaashi brings his thigh up between Bokuto’s legs. He moans, but Akaashi swallows the sound down, slipping his tongue past Bokuto’s lips to curl into his mouth. His thigh digs into Bokuto’s cock, steady, unyielding pressure. Bokuto wants so badly to rut against it, but he knows that will only serve to delay his prize. He is still instead, although he knows he’s trembling. Akaashi hums a praise into the hollow of his neck and follows it up with teeth scraped against raw skin. The beast within shivers, even as part of Bokuto wishes Akaashi would sink his fangs in and drink. He traces the marks where his teeth were with his tongue, and the pressure on Bokuto’s cock is replaced with a solid grip. It’s cool and impossibly smooth, moving in long, even strokes. Akaashi uses both hands to caress Bokuto’s face, one of them smoothing through his hair. 

"My darling," Akaashi says, lowering his mouth to Bokuto's ear. The tentacle around his dick squeezes once. "My sweet."

Tentacles join hands, sensation pressing in all around Bokuto's face. One tendril pushes past his lips, wrapping itself around his tongue. The supernatural cold does nothing to abate the fever burning him up. Akaashi shifts, lifting Bokuto's hips so he can push his cock into him. It slips inside easily; he's been so stretched, so used, that he almost doesn't feel anything at all until the head is pressed up against his prostate. Something like a moan escapes his mouth, drawn out and ragged, pitching higher as more tentacles push inside of him alongside Akaashi’s cock. They, too, seek out his prostate, and the moan becomes a scream.

It’s times like these when Bokuto is thankful Akaashi likes him steady, flat on his back when they fuck (so he can study every one of his expressions, he says), because Bokuto couldn’t move if he wanted to. Every neuron firing through his exhausted brain is funneling all spare energy into his dick and ass, demanding he feel the flurry of sensations Akaashi is subjecting him to. He is thankful, too, that Akaashi had said they were nearly done, because as much as he’s begged and pleaded and said he’s been desperate all night, nothing compares to this moment, to the crescendo building in his nerves. 

There’s unrelenting, demanding stimulation against his prostate. When Akaashi isn’t thrusting forward, pushing his cock against the nerves, the tentacles seek them out and flick against them, teasing, too much but not enough to get him off, even though he’s so, so close, like Akaashi is dangling him over a cliff and with every passing moment, he gets a little closer to falling from his grasp. His mouth, too, is fucked, the tendril inside it twirling around his tongue, tugging and grabbing before pushing down into his throat, and just when he’s about to beg for Akaashi to ease off, it backs up, soothing gently against his tongue again. 

Akaashi has told him again and again that he is a monster, that there is nothing good inside of him, but here is how Bokuto knows that to be false: there is a haunting beauty to his countenance as he looks down at Bokuto. The sweat that has gathered on his skin makes him glisten, and thin lips smile down at him as his eyes hold an expression that Bokuto knows to be fond. Affectionate. Maybe even loving. There has to be good in the man who lowers himself to Bokuto’s face and presses an impossibly soft kiss against his cheek.

“Are you ready, darling?” Akaashi asks, only slightly breathless himself. “Would you like to be allowed your reward?”

Bokuto’s “fuck, yes, please,” comes out as little more than a breathy whisper. The tentacle around his tongue relents, soothing over the ridges along the roof of his mouth before retreating to rest against his face.

“My pet, I didn't hear you.” The tendril slithers down to Bokuto’s chin, forcing it upright so he meets the fire in Akaashi’s gaze. “I asked if you would like to come.”

A strangled cry echoes from him. “Please, please, Akaashi, let me come, I need, I need to come, I--!”

“Shhh,” Akaashi murmurs, his deep tone soothing over Bokuto’s frayed nerves. There is a coolness against his lips, and he realizes another tentacle must be draped across them. “I hear you, precious, I’ve got you.”

Akaashi’s eyes clamp shut for half a moment, and when they open again, almost all the blue is gone from them, so dilated are his pupils. He looks at Bokuto with a stare that would inspire fear if Bokuto were a lesser man, but Bokuto is his and his alone and there is nothing Akaashi could do that could make Bokuto love him any less.

His lips barely move, but his voice booms through the room, resonating through Bokuto’s body and crashing over him in waves.

_ “Come.” _

No force on heaven or in hell could stop Bokuto from following that command now. His orgasm takes over his entire body, shaking him apart at the seams. Come coats his stomach, spilling from his cock and making a mess of the small space between himself and Akaashi. Akaashi stays buried inside him and he clenches around him, desperate for the feeling of fullness. Waves of pleasure travel from the spot where Akaashi is pressed firmly against his prostate, up into his head and fingers and down into his toes. 

And then, nearly as suddenly as it had started, it stops. All feeling ceases, and the world goes dark around him. Everything is numb, and it’s almost a relief that he can no longer feel any stimulation at all. Almost, except Akaashi is gone--but that’s not right, because Akaashi was right there--

“...Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s voice sounds far away, echo-y and hollow. Bokuto opens eyes he hadn’t realized he’d close to find that Akaashi is, in fact, quite close, his forehead pressed to Bokuto’s. “Bokuto-san, are you alright?”

What Bokuto tries to say is “are you fucking kidding me? That was the most incredible orgasm I’ve ever had,” but what comes out of his mouth is a garbled slur of consonants that don’t constitute a word in any language.

Akaashi chuckles quietly. “You’re still with me, then. That’s good.”

Slowly, the tentacles recede. First those inside him alongside Akaashi’s cock, then the one wrapped around his own dick, followed by the extraneous tendrils on his face, arms, and thighs, and finally the four keeping him trapped against the mattress. Then it’s just Akaashi, his body slender, smaller when not surrounded by the shadows, his eyes fixed on Bokuto’s face. 

“You don’t have to talk just yet,” he says. “You can rest.” 

He settles himself into the space beside Bokuto. It’s awkward at first, like he’s trying too hard to figure out the ideal way their bodies fit together instead of just letting it happen. He ends up resting his head on Bokuto’s bicep, since Bokuto hasn’t moved from his spread-eagled position yet, and setting his hand on Bokuto’s chest. If Bokuto’s heart still beat, Akaashi would be able to feel it beneath his fidgeting fingertips. As it is, his hand rises and falls with the breathing Bokuto is still working on evening out. 

“Hey,” Bokuto says, sometime later, and Akaashi wasn’t quite asleep but his eyelids flutter open and his lips curve up into a smile.

“You’ve recovered the power of speech,” he observes. “Congratulations.”

“I, uh. That was wild.”

“Do you mean that in a positive manner?”

Bokuto narrows his eyes. “The most positive. So positive. Can’t possibly express how positive it was.”

Akaashi hums. He moves his hand up to cup Bokuto’s cheek. “We’ll have to save that particular command for special occasions, I think. I can’t have you passing out on me every time.”

Bokuto turns his head to lean into Akaashi’s touch. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Akaashi says firmly. Then his voice and face soften. “You have done well tonight. Nearly perfect.” 

Bokuto closes his eyes, the praise setting his skin to tingling. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to clean you up. I’ll return in just a moment.”

Akaashi eases himself from the bed, hesitating for just a moment before leaning down to kiss the corner of Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto lets his head fall back onto the pillow and sighs. Without Akaashi beside him, he shivers, the sweat on his skin having disappeared to leave behind only a chill, but he’s too tired to reach for a blanket to cover himself. 

But there has to be good in a man who returns swiftly, a warm washcloth pressed first to Bokuto’s face and then his stomach. There has to be good in a man who doesn’t ask Bokuto to do anything more than lift his hips as he eases a soft pair of sweats onto his body, who lays back down beside him and pulls the blanket over both of them. There has to be good in a man who coaxes him onto his side so he can hold him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, lips pressed into the space between his shoulder blades. 

“Rest now, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, and it’s a request rather than a demand, a plea for his wellbeing. His breath causes Bokuto’s skin to erupt in goosebumps. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

There has to be good in a man who keeps his promises. Bokuto falls asleep knowing there is good in Akaashi, and knowing no harm will come to either of them while they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
